<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fódlan Alternative S-Supports by digitaldreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466987">Fódlan Alternative S-Supports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams'>digitaldreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Endings, F/F, F/M, Fódlan Alternative, M/M, Marriage, Other, S-Supports, yeah i'm back on this stuff again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all the S-Support conversations, including platonic and romantic variations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters/Original Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seraphine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explanation time!</p><p>The S-Supports are being posted as the specific paths finish up, so there are only a few of them that are being released right now. There are different variations of the conversations, those being platonic and romantic. Characters that are bisexual or pansexual will contain one variation only since they can only be romantic. Characters who are heterosexual or homosexual will contain romantic versions as well as platonic variations. Some characters (such as those who are aromantic) will only have platonic conversations. Each conversation will be specified from the start to explain if it's platonic or romantic. There are slight differences depending on the specific variation. </p><p>With all of that said, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Seraphine, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out regardless of Rion’s gender selection. It is the platonic variation of the conversation. There is no romantic version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seraphine: </b>
  <span>At long last, a moment alone… I’ve been hoping for the chance to talk to you about all that has transpired. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tilt your head to the side in confusion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seraphine: </b>
  <span>We don’t know what the future has in store for us, but… I said before that I would stand by your side no matter what happened, and I intend to do that still. Even so, I want to tell you something that has been on my mind for quite some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You prompt her to continue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seraphine: </b>
  <span>We sure are a great team, aren’t we? I want to keep working together with you well into the future. As in… I don’t want to be away from you in the future. This isn’t a declaration of romance or anything because that would be really weird given our dynamic, but… I want to be with you from here on out. We can be partners against anything else that the world has to throw at us. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You would love that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seraphine: </b>
  <span>I’m glad that you agree… Who knows? Maybe we’ll be able to make a little hut for ourselves out in the middle of nowhere. No matter where we wind up though, I’m going to find a way to make it so that I can be in my physical form rather than in your head all the time. I’m loving this a lot, and I’m not going to let it go so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You would love that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seraphine: </b>
  <span>Look at us… We’re still great partners the way that we were from the very beginning… I never would have imagined this to be our fate when you first woke up in the field so long ago, but I’m happy with where we’ve wound up. I feel like we’ve really done something with our lives, you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are happy that she was by your side the whole time as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seraphine: </b>
  <span>Aw… You flatter me. It’s good to know my sentiments are reciprocated soon. I would be worried if you thought differently. After all, we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod in response. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seraphine: </b>
  <span>But I wouldn’t want to spend my life with anybody else. You’re incredible, and I’m glad that I have you in my life. No matter what happens, we’re going to face it together without hesitation… Partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND WITH THAT THE FIRST CHUNK OF SUPPORTS (GOLDEN DEER) IS DOOOOOOONE HELL TO THE YEAH</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Magnolia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/27/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Magnolia, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays regardless of Rion's gender. It is the romantic version of the conversation. There is no platonic version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>Professor… I’m glad that you came. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head and ask if there is anything that she needs You for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>In all honesty… Yes. There’s something that I’ve been considering telling you for a while, and… I think that the time is right. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask what she means. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>I’ve been debating this for a long time, but… I think that this is the right moment to tell you… Here goes nothing… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wait for her explanation patiently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>I love you. I have for a while, but… I didn’t think that it would be right of me to say anything. We had a war to fight, and there’s hardly much time for love or development of emotional attachment in the middle of a war that way… I wasn’t going to burden you with that during the war, but now that everything has been resolved… I want to hear how you feel about me. Don’t feel any pressure to say that you return my affections if that isn’t the case. I want you to be honest with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Magnolia that You reciprocate her emotions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>I… I truly feared that you were going to tell me otherwise… I’m not entirely sure what to say, if I’m being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that she does not need to say anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>Well… I guess that the best place to start would be… Thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask what she means. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>Thank you for standing by my side. We’ve hardly been living in a perfect world, and I know that times are difficult. Thank you for fighting for a better tomorrow with me. It means a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure her that You were happy to help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>So kind and humble… I feel like that’s par for the course for you at this point though. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head with a gentle smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>All joking aside, I… I’m going to be honest and say that I’m not entirely sure how well things are going to go from here. I’ll be fighting tooth and nail for change everywhere though. That much is a promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You will stand by her until the end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>Thank you, Professor… I’m glad to have you with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and reach out to take her hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Magnolia: </b>
  <span>I’m going to make sure that the world of tomorrow is brighter than what we’ve seen in the past. Never again will such a tragedy be repeated as long as I have something to say about it… I’m certain that we will be able to change everything with time as long as we are together. Time… For the first time, we have all of it that we need, and… I’ll be glad to spend it with you and see how the pages of history remember our shared actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more day of supports for this chunk,,, aaaa</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aestlyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/26/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Aestlyn, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays regardless of Rion's gender. It is the romantic version of the conversation. There is no platonic version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>Professor! I didn’t realize that I was going to be expecting company up here… Sorry. I needed a bit of a break from the constant chaos of the war ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask how she is feeling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>Honestly… Amazing. I’m glad that we’re finally going to be able to go back to normal life after all this time. It doesn’t even feel real, but… I guess that just sort of comes with the territory at this point, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your understanding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>I’m not entirely sure what I’m going to be doing here… I’ve spent so much focusing on the war these past five years, so I guess that the future is up to me now. It’s weird to imagine… How about you? What are you planning on doing from here?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are planning to spend your life with someone dear to your heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>I didn’t realize that you had fallen whim to the power of affection, Professor! If you don’t mind my asking… Who is it that you’ll be connecting with?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Aestlyn that it is her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>M-Me…? Are you sure about that? You could do anything from here, and.. You want to spend your life with me? Pardon me for being a bit harsh, but are you sure this is the best choice of judgement?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure Aestlyn that You want to be with her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>I… I really don’t know what to say… If I’m being honest, I’ve wanted to spend more time with you as well. I didn’t want to say anything in case it seemed like I was pressuring you into following with my wishes, but… I would love to be with you, Professor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are glad Aestlyn feels the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>Of course I do. How could I not? You… You’ve done a lot to help me these past five years. I don’t think that I would be anywhere near the person that I am now if not for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure Aestlyn that she has come far on her own terms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>Thank you for your flattery, Professor… Either way, I’m glad that I’ve had the chance to get to know you at all. If you really do want to spend the rest of your life with me, then… Well, who am I to object? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and say that You are glad to have her in your life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Aestlyn: </b>
  <span>You know… Life has been difficult for a while now, but… We’re still standing here together, and that has to count for something. I like to think that it’s love and camaraderie that have brought us this far… And I would be more than happy to let them both carry me towards a new future with you at my side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot believe that part two is basically a third of the way over already duuuuude what</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/25/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Nora, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out regardless of Rion’s gender selection. It is the romantic variation of the conversation. There is no platonic version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>With all that’s been happening, it seems like it’s impossible to find a moment of peace… But I’m glad that we were able to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your agreement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>I’m glad that we all decided to come back here one last time… It’s time for the church and knights to move back in here, but… I wanted closure before we truly moved on and explored this next stage of our lives now that the war is over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>Plus, it’s… It’s given me the chance to do something that I’ve been meaning to follow through with for quite some time. I wasn’t entirely sure if I would be ready for this, but… I guess that now is as good a time as any to pull the trigger and do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You question her on what she is referring to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>It’s… Well… I care about you a lot, Professor. It’s been so hard for me to find a place in this world where I feel completely, shamelessly safe with others. I’ve been struggling with it for nearly my entire life, and… I want you to know that you’re one of the few people that I feel safe trusting now. That’s high praise, and… I wanted you to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Nora that You care about her a lot as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>When I say all of that, I’m not just referring to something platonic, you know… I mean that, from the bottom of my heart, I love you. I have for a while now, probably since around the time we came back here to the monastery to fight in the war, and I don’t know how else I’m supposed to phrase it. I’ve never been the best with emotional moments, so… Ugh, It feels like the words just won’t come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure her that there is nothing to worry about since You already understand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>That’s a serious relief to hear… But that does beg the question… Do you happen to feel the same way about me? If not, there isn’t a need to pressure yourself into saying yes since I like to think that I’m above that, but--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You cut her off and say that You do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>I… I’m glad to hear that… Thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod simply in response. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nora: </b>
  <span>In all honesty… I don’t know what’s going to come next for us, but… I’m going to do what I can to make sure that it’s great. Consider that a promise from the bottom of my heart… I’ll be looking forward to seeing what comes after this, and… I’m sure that you will be too. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy it is time to start the S supports for Azure Moon,,, we really are in the homestretch now huh</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Illona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/27/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Illona, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays regardless of Rion's gender. It is the romantic version of the conversation. There is no platonic version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Hey there, Professor… I’m glad to see you up here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask why it is that she is happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Well… There’s something that I’ve been trying to hype myself up to do for a while, and… I guess now is as good a time as any. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your head tilts to the side in curiosity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I really care about you… Like… Love, I think. Is that the right word? I don’t know at this point, but I’m going to roll with it. I love you. That’s what’s going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your eyes go wide in shock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I know that this isn’t something that you would normally expect of me, but… It’s the truth. I told myself that I was going to get it off my chest soon, so… There you go. I hope that you aren’t too upset about it… I had to say it no matter what you did in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head and say that You feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I guess that’s--Wait. Did you actually say that you like me back?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod in confirmation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Wow! I… Uh… Certainly wasn’t expecting that reaction. I was all prepared with a few words of wisdom in case you rejected me, but… I guess that won’t be necessary anymore, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head with a gentle smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I’m… I’m really glad to hear you say that, if I’m being honest. I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while, but I guess I was too anxious to try. Me being anxious… That’s like the sky being blue, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You laugh to yourself at Illona’s comment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>What matters most is that I was able to say it, and… I’m glad that I did. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod and say that You feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I’m really happy that I have you in my life, if I’m being honest… Times haven’t been easy, but… I feel like I can really do something positive with myself when I’m around you. Even if I’m not perfect, I… I guess sometimes being around you makes me realize that I don’t have to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure Illona that You think she is perfect just the way that she is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>S-Stop it… You’re going to make me blush…! But I guess that is the point of all this, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod with a small laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I’m… I’m really happy that I have you at my side. It really does mean a lot that you’ve stuck by my side through all of this. I’m going to stand by you too. No matter what comes next… I’ll be here. You can consider that the most honest truth that there ever could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I care you Illona</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/26/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Kyle, and he is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays regardless of Rion's gender. It is the romantic version of the conversation. There is no platonic version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>It doesn’t even feel real that we’re finally standing here, you know… The war is over, and we can finally see something that resembles peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod and tell him that You are glad it is over.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>I must ask… What is it that you’ll be doing from here, Professor? I’ve given a few thoughts to the future through my personal dreams, but I’m intrigued to know what it is that’s caught your lovely attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that someone has caught your eye that You would like to spend your life with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>T-Truly? I didn’t think that you were capable of being so forward with your emotions… Well, there’s no reason to hold back! Go on and tell me who it is that’s on your mind!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Kyle that it is him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>You… You aren’t joking, right? You’re being serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your confirmation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>Wow… I really didn’t expect you to say something like that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s what I was hoping for, but… It’s weird to hear you say it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tilt your head to the side in confusion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>I’ve liked you for a long time, Professor… I suppose that I wasn’t certain about how I was meant to say it though. It truly is hilarious, isn’t it? I’m such a hopeless romantic with others, but when it comes to the person that I truly wish to spend my life with, I fall apart like a house of cards!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure him that it is fine since You have resolved it now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>I suppose that we have, huh…? I didn’t think that I would ever hear you refer to it like that, but… You’re right. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if he would still like to spend his future with You. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>Of course I would! My primary plans after the war involved me returning to performing, and I believe that I would be more than capable of doing that regardless, so you don’t need to worry a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell him that You are glad to hear him so excited. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>How can I not be excited? I can’t believe that this is really happening… But I’m not complaining in the slightest. I’m glad to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod and say that You feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyle: </b>
  <span>Life has been uncertain for a long time, but… A few key facts remain true even so. I love you, and that is all that I need to be aware of. No matter what happens, I will remain at your side… After all, that is what lovers do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooooooh boy it's me again</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Karim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/25/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Karim, and he is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as female. It is the romantic version of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>Phew… Finally, everything’s blown over. Well, at least somewhat. It’s still nice to know that we’re going to be able to go back to our regular lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are looking forward to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>I don’t think that any of us are quite sure what’s going to be coming next, but I think that’s okay. After all, it gives us the ability to choose what’s coming next, and we haven’t been able to do that in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if there are any plans of his in particular now that the war is over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>If I’m being honest… Not really. The closest thing that I had in mind to plans for the future involved just finishing the war off in the first place, so I’m kind of at a loss for what I’m going to be doing next. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod and say that You understand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>But there is one thing that I want to get across before we all go our separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask what he means. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>I’ve really enjoyed being given the chance to spend time with you over the past few years. I wouldn’t be lying if I said that you’ve changed my life for the better, and… If possible, I’d like to stay by your side. I guess that you could call it love, but… That’s up to you to decide at the end of the day. I’m… I’m not good with this ‘confession of love’ thing. It took me ages to work up the courage to come talk to you at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You feel the same way about him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>Wait, seriously?! This isn’t some kind of joke?! Actually, no, that can’t be it… You wouldn’t ever tease me about something so serious… I can’t believe it! I got myself all worked up over this for nothing, and you feel the same way about me! This is incredible! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and tell him that it’s lovely to be able to see him so happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>I can’t help it! I feel on top of the world right now, you know! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are looking forward to what the future holds for you both. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>You know… I am too. Even if what’s next is a mystery, that’s okay. As long as we’re together, I think that we’re going to be fine. I suppose that you could call it a gut instinct of mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell him that You feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>With the war over, we finally have the chance to do what we want with our lives, and you can trust me when I say that I mean that I’m going to make the most of it… And I’m going to continue doing that with you until death do us part. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as male or nonbinary. It is the platonic variation of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>Phew… Finally, everything’s blown over. Well, at least somewhat. It’s still nice to know that we’re going to be able to go back to our regular lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are looking forward to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>I don’t think that any of us are quite sure what’s going to be coming next, but I think that’s okay. After all, it gives us the ability to choose what’s coming next, and we haven’t been able to do that in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if there are any plans of his in particular now that the war is over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>If I’m being honest… Not really. The closest thing that I had in mind to plans for the future involved just finishing the war off in the first place, so I’m kind of at a loss for what I’m going to be doing next. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod and say that You understand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>But there is one thing that I want to get across before we all go our separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask what he means. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>I’ve really enjoyed being given the chance to spend time with you over the past few years. I wouldn’t be lying if I said that you’ve changed my life for the better, and… If possible, I’d like to stay by your side and see what more I can learn from you. I guess that you could call it admiration or something, but… That’s up to you to decide at the end of the day. I’ve never been all that great with talking about this with others, you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You feel the same way about him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>Wait, seriously?! This isn’t some kind of joke?! Actually, no, that can’t be it… You wouldn’t ever tease me about something so serious… I can’t believe it! I got myself all worked up over this for nothing, and you actually want to follow through with it too! This is incredible! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and tell him that it’s lovely to be able to see him so happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>I can’t help it! I feel on top of the world right now, you know! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are looking forward to what the future holds for you both. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>You know… I am too. Even if what’s next is a mystery, that’s okay. As long as we’re together, I think that we’re going to be fine. I suppose that you could call it a gut instinct of mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell him that You feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karim: </b>
  <span>With the war over, we finally have the chance to do what we want with our lives, and you can trust me when I say that I mean that I’m going to make the most of it… With you at my side the whole way through. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my god we're so close to being done with this next chunk of supports woooooooah</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cassia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/26/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Cassia, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays regardless of Rion's gender. It is the romantic version of the conversation. There is no platonic version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>Professor… I take it that you were seeking a break from the crowd as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your confirmation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>In all honesty, I’m glad that you’re here. I was hoping to get away from the chaos for a brief while, but… I don’t mind being alone with you in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask why that is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>Ah, that… That is unimportant at the moment. Is there anything that you need of me?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You request that Cassia stop hiding the truth from You.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>I never recall confessing to any such thing, Professor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You can see that she has started to act differently around You as of late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>Why would I behave in such a way?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head, uncertain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>It isn’t any of your concern even if my behavior has changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You are worried about her and her shift of demeanor because You love her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>You… You what? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod to confirm your previous words. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>Hmph… I… I should have known that you would be able to see through my mask. You’ve always been talented when it comes to finding the secrets of others because of how frank your outlook on the world is. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if she has been avoiding You because she feels the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>Emotions… Emotions have always been complicated matters for me because of my bloodline and my future. I always thought that my path from here on out was set in stone, but… I know differently now. I suppose that… I still feared being forced to fall into the traps of the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure her that such is no longer a concern. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>That is true… I will be able to choose my own path from here on out, and that means that I can select the person that I wish to share my life with as well… With all of that said, then… I can confirm your suspicions. Yes, that is why I have been nervous around you as of late. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You would be happy to share your life with her if she would have You in return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>I never took you for a romantic, Professor, but… I would love that. I believe that I have been feeling this way for quite some time, but hearing your confirmation… It’s a lovely sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Cassia that You are looking forward to seeing what future You will share with her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cassia: </b>
  <span>After spending so much time being forced to conform to the thoughts of others, it seems that I have finally been given the chance to choose what I want, and… The fact of the matter is that I want to spend my life with you. I… I love you, and I doubt that such a fact will ever change. This is my choice, and I will never go back on it. That much I swear to you from the bottom of my heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only two days left of supports for the Blue Lions chunk,,, aaaa</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Falon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 4/27/21. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Falon, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays regardless of Rion's gender. It is the platonic version of the conversation. There is no romantic version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>I didn’t realize that I should have been expecting your company up here. What brings you to the Goddess Tower, Professor?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You admit that You were hoping to talk to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>Me? Why is that?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You would like to know what her plans are from here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>I have to return home to focus on governing my territory. I’m going to have to take over sooner or later. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You would be glad to join her if she desired such a thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>What? Where is this coming from? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You believe that You work well together as a duo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>I suppose that’s true… We’ve been doing well enough for ourselves up to this point, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your agreement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>You know… I have to admit that I like the sound of that. I never thought that you would be willing to come back with me, but… I believe that there is still much that we could learn from one another under the right circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>I’m glad to hear you say that… I’ve spent a really long time being influenced heavily by the past, and I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with the future. It was so easy for me to look ahead previously, but… Life has its way of changing plans, doesn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>But… I’m going to try and keep my sights on the path ahead now. I think that it’ll be nice to have you at my side throughout all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words, saying that You are flattered she thinks so highly of you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>Of course I feel that way! You’ve always done such great things to be there for me and the rest of my classmates, and… I think that we have a lot yet to accomplish. The world is an intimidating place, but I believe that we can face it together if we have the determination to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Falon that You would be honored to press on into the future at her side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>And I would be honored to have you at my side as well… The war has left a large hole in the world, but I’m going to try and fill it to the best of my ability. I don’t know how, but… I’m going to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that her goal is admirable and that You will stand by her the whole way through. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Falon: </b>
  <span>Your loyalty is in part how I have managed to come so far… I will never forget it no matter what happens. May it guide us well into the days to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow is when this chunk of supports ends,,, where did the time go</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Raithius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Raithius, and he is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as female. It is the romantic version of the conversation. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <em> You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>The world is finally at peace… It doesn’t even seem real, huh? After all of the problems caused by so many different people, my father included, we’re allowed to take a step back. It’s funny. I didn’t realize how much I missed this until it was gone, and now, I don’t know how to get back to it. </p><p>
  <em> You tell him that You are sure he will find peace soon enough.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I hope you’re right… But I know one thing that would certainly help. </p><p>
  <em> You ask him what he means.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Pardon my forward behavior, but… I’d like you to come with me back to the Alliance. There’s a lot left to do to rebuild the territory, and I can’t do it alone. I’d be honored if you would return at my side. </p><p>
  <em> You reach into your pocket and pull out a box containing a ring, saying that You were going to ask him something similar.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Seriously? I… I don’t know what to say. I mean, I was hoping that you would say something like that, but I didn’t think that you actually would. </p><p>
  <em> You say that You would love to spend the rest of your life at his side.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You’re not the only one… I want that too. </p><p>
  <em> You pull the ring from the box and reach out for his hand before sliding the band onto his finger.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>It’s funny… I always thought that love would be impossible for me after my previous experiences with it, and yet… I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Maybe I fell in love and simply didn’t realize what was happening. Ironic, isn’t it? </p><p>
  <em> You shake your head and say that You are more than happy to take everything at his pace.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>How kind of you to offer… But I’m going to be alright. I have confidence that this isn’t going to end the same way as my previous attempt at romance did. I guess you could call it a gut instinct. </p><p>
  <em> You nod with a light smile on your face, saying that You have no intentions of leaving his side.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I’m glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same way. </p><p>
  <em> Raithius winks in your direction.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You were there for me through thick and thin, and I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us. For the first time in many years, I can say this without a shadow of a doubt… I love you, and I know that the rest of the world will know that soon too. </p><p>
  <em> You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as male or nonbinary. It is the platonic variation of the conversation. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <em> You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>The world is finally at peace… It doesn’t even seem real, huh? After all of the problems caused by so many different people, my father included, we’re allowed to take a step back. It’s funny. I didn’t realize how much I missed this until it was gone, and now, I don’t know how to get back to it. </p><p>
  <em> You tell him that You are sure he will find peace soon enough.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I hope you’re right… But I know one thing that would certainly help. </p><p>
  <em> You ask him what he means.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Pardon my forward behavior, but… I’d like you to come with me back to the Alliance. There’s a lot left to do to rebuild the territory, and I can’t do it alone. I’d be honored if you would return at my side. </p><p>
  <em> You reach into your pocket and pull out a box containing a ring, saying that You were going to ask him something similar.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Seriously? I… I don’t know what to say. I mean, I was hoping that you would say something like that, but I didn’t think that you actually would. </p><p>
  <em> You say that You would love to spend the rest of your life at his side.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You’re not the only one… I want that too. </p><p>
  <em> You pull the ring from the box and reach out for his hand before sliding the band onto his finger.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>In all honesty, I don’t know if I’m ever going to be able to care about someone romantically after what’s happened before. Still, that isn’t stopping me from spending the rest of my life as your partner from a platonic perspective. In fact, I rather like the idea. </p><p>
  <em> You shake your head and say that You are more than happy to take everything at his pace.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>How kind of you to offer… But I’m going to be alright. I have confidence that this isn’t going to end the same way as my previous attempt at settling down did. I guess you could call it a gut instinct. </p><p>
  <em> You nod with a light smile on your face, saying that You have no intentions of leaving his side.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I’m glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same way. </p><p>
  <em> Raithius winks in your direction.  </em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You were there for me through thick and thin, and I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us. We’ve done so much together, and I have no doubt that we’ll only continue to be incredible together for many years to come. </p><p>
  <em> You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to write poetry now heck yeah</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sofia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Sofia, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as female. It is the romantic version of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Well… Would you take a look at that? We’re finally free of the war, and we get to do whatever we want with the rest of our lives. I almost don’t know what to do with myself. I’m so used to having to fight that not needing to seems strange to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You would be honored to spend more time with her if she is truly looking for her next step. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Aw, Professor… That’s so sweet of you to say. It’s almost like you’re trying to butter me up or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You reach into your pocket and pull out the ring hiding inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>That’s… Not what I expected to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and ask if her flirtatious ways are failing her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Hey! They are not! I’m just… Surprised at the way that this ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if she has any objections to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>No, of course not! Don’t think that I want to go against this. I would love to spend more time with you… After all, it’s only natural to do that with somebody that you love. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and reach out for her hand before sliding the ring onto her finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Would you look at that? It’s perfect… You know, out of all the people I considered making a future with, you weren’t one I expected to actually wind up happening. I mean, I was so sure that you would have a thousand other things to do and a dozen other people practically hurling themselves at your feet, but… Here we are. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You would like to spend the rest of your life with her and her alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>You really are laying it on thick, aren’t you? I’m not objecting though… In fact, I find it rather sweet that you’re being so sentimental. I suppose that I’ll just have to return the favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You let out a small laugh as Sofia squeezes your hand gently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I couldn’t imagine a better outcome. The world is out there for us to make, and I want to ensure that it’s perfect. I love you, and I want to spend every remaining day of my life with you. Nothing could possibly top what we have, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as male or nonbinary. It is the platonic variation of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Well… Would you take a look at that? We’re finally free of the war, and we get to do whatever we want with the rest of our lives. I almost don’t know what to do with myself. I’m so used to having to fight that not needing to seems strange to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You would be honored to spend more time with her if she is truly looking for her next step. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Aw, Professor… That’s so sweet of you to say. It’s almost like you’re trying to butter me up or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You reach into your pocket and pull out the ring hiding inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>That’s… Not what I expected to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and ask if her sly ways are failing her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Hey! They are not! I’m just… Surprised at the way that this ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if she has any objections to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>No, of course not! Don’t think that I want to go against this. I would love to spend more time with you… After all, it’s only natural to do that with somebody that you care a lot about. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile and reach out for her hand before sliding the ring onto her finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>Would you look at that? It’s perfect… You know, out of all the people I considered making a future with, you weren’t one I expected to actually wind up happening. I mean, I was so sure that you would have a thousand other things to do and a dozen other people practically hurling themselves at your feet, but… Here we are. You really want to spend your life as my platonic partner against the trials of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You would like to spend the rest of your life with her and her alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>You really are laying it on thick, aren’t you? I’m not objecting though… In fact, I find it rather sweet that you’re being so sentimental. I suppose that I’ll just have to return the favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You let out a small laugh as Sofia squeezes your hand gently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sofia: </b>
  <span>I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I couldn’t imagine a better outcome. The world is out there for us to make, and I want to ensure that it’s perfect. I love you, and I want to spend every remaining day of my life with you. Nothing could possibly top what we have, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only three supports are left in the Golden Deer chunk oh boy</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wolfgang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Wolfgang, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out regardless of Rion’s gender selection. It is the romantic variation of the conversation. There is no platonic version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>Would you take a look at that? We’ve been working hard to reach the future, and we finally got there. It feels like it took ages, but I’m glad that we’re finally here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You feel the same. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>Since we’ve finally got peace to play with, I have to ask… What are you planning on doing with the rest of your life? The world is your playground. Is there anything that you want to try? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You are planning on spending your life with someone dear to your heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>I wish you luck with your affections then. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head and say that Wolfgang is the person in question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>You’re not kidding with me, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head once again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>I should have known better… That’s not something you do anyways… I don’t understand this though. You really mean to say that you care about me like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You would love to spend the rest of your life at her side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>Wow… I… I didn’t think you would ever say something like that to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask what she thinks about it all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>Well… I would be lying if I said that the idea didn’t appeal to me. In fact, I would love to spend more time with you. It would be lovely… Still, I want you to understand that being with me isn’t easy. I want you to be fully aware of what you’re walking into before you decide to dedicate your time to being with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You definitely want to spend your life with her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>In that case… Who am I to refuse? I’d love to be with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You pull a box from your pocket and show the ring inside before slipping it onto her finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>Ah… I love it. I couldn’t ever imagine something more beautiful aside from you yourself. Thanks a lot for this. I appreciate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You love her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>I love you too. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You take her hand in your own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>I don’t know what the next step is going to have in store for us, but… I don’t think I’m afraid of what the future could bring. After all, as long as we’re together, we can do anything. The future had better watch out, because it has no idea what’s coming to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Wolfgang hardcore</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Cedric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Cedric, and he is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out regardless of Rion’s gender selection. It is the romantic variation of the conversation. There is no platonic version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>At long last… It feels like an enormous weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. How incredible it is to know that peace is finally coming our direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that this would not have been possible without his help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>I wouldn’t go that far… I did what I had to in order to help the people who needed it, and I’ll continue to do that until well after this continent has recovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask what Cedric’s next goal is going to be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>I’ll go back to my home territory and make sure that the people who live there are safe and secure. The war has hit many people hard, and I want to do what I can to ease that burden. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell him that his generosity is admirable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>That’s kind of you to say, Professor… Thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You question him as to if it would be alright if You accompanied him back to Eir lands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>I don’t see why not. Is there something that brought this on though? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You reach into your pocket and pull out a box containing a ring. You open it to show Cedric the gemstone in the band. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>Oh, this is beautiful…! Is this for me? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod in response, a light smile on your face. You tell him that You love him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>I don’t know what to say, Professor… Truly, I don’t think there are any words that could ever describe how I feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if he feels the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>I do… I’m simply not the best when it comes to matters of the heart. I barely understand my own emotions half the time, but… I know that this is love. It simply has to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Cedric that You would be happy to stay by his side regardless of if he is able to sort through his feelings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>How kind of you to offer… I’ll simply have to take you up on that offer. The idea of spending the rest of my life at your side is beyond appealing to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You slip the ring onto his finger, and You comment on how it fits him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>You’re far too sweet to me… But I do appreciate it. Thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head and say that You are just being honest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cedric: </b>
  <span>Honest emotions are incredible things, aren’t they? After all, they brought us together… And I am positive that they will keep us unified for many years to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cedric is simply baby</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lev</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Lev, and he is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as female. It is the romantic version of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>At long last… The continent can see peace. I don’t think I can ever express just how glad I am that we were able to come this far. It’s amazing to think that after so many years, we’ll be able to live as normal people for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask Lev what he wishes to do with his life from then on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Admittedly… I’m not sure. I’m sure that my answers will come soon enough though. What about you? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You admit that You do have a person in mind who You would like to spend the remainder of your life with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Truly? Who is it? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You reach down to your pocket and slide out a ring hiding in a small box. You open it and extend it to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>You… You really mean me? You want to… No way. You can’t be serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod to show that You truly mean it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Thank you so much, Professor… I don’t know what to say… I would love to spend more time with you… Ever since we all came back together, I realized just how much I missed having you in my life when we were all split up. I supposed that I had come to care for you romantically and simply didn’t notice it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if he would wish to spend the rest of his life with You as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Of course… I know for sure that I’ll be pulling away from my parents, but everything else is a mystery to me. Then again… Maybe that’s not a bad thing. In fact, I’m rather looking forward to seeing what the future will bring as long as we’re together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You take his hand in yours and slide the ring onto his finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>It’s absolutely beautiful… But I think that our future is far more precious than any jewel ever could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head and insist that it fits him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>You’re going to embarrass me… Then again, I suppose that sort of is the point of all this… I’m not used to the whims of romance, but I want to try and change that. I suppose that you’re the perfect person to help me adapt though. Given how much time we’ll be spending together, it only makes sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your agreement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>How incredible this is… At long last, we’ll be able to enjoy our lives without the influence of the war. I couldn’t imagine a better future… Having you at my side will only make it more beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out if Rion’s gender is selected as male or nonbinary. It is the platonic variation of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>At long last… The continent can see peace. I don’t think I can ever express just how glad I am that we were able to come this far. It’s amazing to think that after so many years, we’ll be able to live as normal people for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask Lev what he wishes to do with his life from then on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Admittedly… I’m not sure. I’m sure that my answers will come soon enough though. What about you? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You admit that You do have a person in mind who You would like to spend the remainder of your life with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Truly? Who is it? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You reach down to your pocket and slide out a ring hiding in a small box. You open it and extend it to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>You… You really mean me? You want to… No way. You can’t be serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod to show that You truly mean it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Thank you so much, Professor… I don’t know what to say… I would love to spend more time with you… Ever since we all came back together, I realized just how much I missed having you in my life when we were all split up. I supposed that I had come to care for you more than most others and simply didn’t notice it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if he would wish to spend the rest of his life with You as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>Of course… I know for sure that I’ll be pulling away from my parents, but everything else is a mystery to me. Then again… Maybe that’s not a bad thing. In fact, I’m rather looking forward to seeing what the future will bring as long as we’re together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You take his hand in yours and slide the ring onto his finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>It’s absolutely beautiful… But I think that the future is far more precious than any jewel ever could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head and insist that it fits him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>You’re going to embarrass me… Then again, I suppose that sort of is the point of all this… I’m not used to the magnitude and power that care can have, but I want to try and change that. I suppose that you’re the perfect person to help me adapt though. Given how much time we’ll be spending together, it only makes sense. I love the idea of having you as my partner from here on out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your agreement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: </b>
  <span>How incredible this is… At long last, we’ll be able to enjoy our lives without the influence of the war. I couldn’t imagine a better future… Having you at my side will only make it more beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so the S-Supports are here!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Adeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Adeline, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out regardless of Rion’s gender selection. It is the romantic variation of the conversation. There is no platonic version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>I don’t think that it’s set in yet… The truth that the war is over. It’s strange, and… I don’t know what to say about it all. I’m finally free to choose my own path, and yet… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You have an idea as to something that You would like to do with her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>What is it? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You show a box containing a ring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>Is this… For me? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>I don’t know what to say… I… I would love it if you would come with me no matter what I wound up doing. It would mean the world to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You would be more than happy to do that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>I… Thank you, Professor… I would like to take you up on your offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You remove the ring from the box before sliding it onto her finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>I think that it fits me perfectly… Thank you for the lovely gift. I truly do appreciate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Adeline that You would love to see her pursue her career in performing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>Yeah… That is what I’ve been planning to do for many years, and having you by my side would make it far better for me. I would enjoy it more with you by my side. It’s time for me to abandon all connections to my noble past and establish my own place in the world. I’m sure that it will be glorious as long as you’re by my side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile in response and nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>Who knows? Maybe I’ll wind up in a performance one day about our contributions during the war. Nobody can say quite yet, but I know for sure that I would love to be part of something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell Adeline that You are looking forward to what the future has in store for You both. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>Just as supportive as always… But I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything else from you… I love you, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life at your side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You take her hand in yours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adeline: </b>
  <span>I never would have thought that it would end this way, but… I couldn’t have asked for a better person to encourage me through my highs and lows. I’m sure that the future will be bright for us… My love. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last support of the night</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Novalee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with Novalee, and she is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out regardless of Rion’s gender selection. It is the romantic variation of the conversation. There is no platonic version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>Look below… All of our comrades are celebrating the end of the war, and I can’t blame them in the slightest. So much has happened, and they deserve this. We all do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask if she plans to join them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>I will soon… I simply wished for a moment on my own. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You offer to leave so that she can think. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>No… Stay. I… I was actually hoping that we would have the time to talk sooner or later. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You question her on what is on her mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>During the war, the most important thing for all of us to focus on was living to see another day. We had no time for trivial affairs off the battlefield, but… Things have changed since then. We can enjoy ourselves now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your agreement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>And… There is one person that I wish to spend more time with… You. Professor, I… I love you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your eyes go wide in surprise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>I expected such a reaction, but… I simply had to say it. Pardon me for overstepping any boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shake your head and pull a box from your pocket. When You open it, You show Novalee that a ring is inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>Is this… For me? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your confirmation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>Then that means that you… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell her that You love her as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>I truly don’t know what to say… I had already come to terms with the idea that you would never want to spend your life with me, so… This is coming as a bit of a surprise. Pardon my shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assure Novalee that there is no person You would rather spend your life with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>Thank you so much, Professor… With the war over, we have all the time in the world to enjoy ourselves together, and I’m sure that we will do that and more. After all… That’s what lovers do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your agreement before sliding the ring around her finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>Thank you… It’s beautiful. Soon, I’ll get you one to match, but until then… I suppose that these words will have to do as a sign of my admiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Novalee takes a deep breath before speaking once again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Novalee: </b>
  <span>I love you with all of my heart, and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life and even further beyond. A future at your side is a perfect one, and… I cannot wait to see what we will be capable of together… My love. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at her words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one support remains for this chunk aaaaaaa</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. William</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uploaded on 11/8/20. Unlocked after any path has been completed, an A-Support has been attained with William, and he is selected as the partner for life in Chapter Twenty-Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following version of the S-Support plays out regardless of Rion’s gender selection. It is the romantic variation of the conversation. There is no platonic version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make your way up to the Goddess Tower. With the war finished, your business on the battlefield has drawn to a close. The time has come for You to begin the next phase of your life, and You know exactly where to begin. Luckily for You, the person You wish to see is already there when You arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>Professor… It’s good to see that you wound up following me up on the offer to come here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask what William was hoping to accomplish by inviting You to the Goddess Tower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>Well… There’s something I need to ask you. It’s really important, and… I need to make sure of your answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tilt your head to the side in confusion as William lets out a sigh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>The truth is… I’ve been thinking about what comes next, and… I want to go back to Urswick territory, but… I would prefer not to return there alone. I want you to come with me because… I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your eyes go wide, and You reach into your pocket to pull out a ring before showing it to him, saying that You were planning on asking him for something similar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>How incredible…! It seems that we both had the same thought on the matter, but… That eases my fears without a shadow of a doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ask him what he means. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>I was worried that my affections would be unrequited, and yet, here you are, telling me that you were planning on spending the rest of your life with me even if I didn’t offer that first. It seems that we’ve come to a similar conclusion regarding the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod and pull the ring from its place in the box. You set the box back and reach out for his hand. You slide the ring onto his finger soon afterwards. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>Would you look at that? It’s a perfect fit… I couldn’t imagine anything better going around my finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell him that You are glad he likes it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>Of course I do. You gave it to me. I’ll be sure to get you one soon as well. I couldn’t find the time to sneak away before, but I promise that I’ll make sure that it’s worth the wait. You’re going to love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that You will appreciate the ring regardless of how it looks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>Look at you, using my tricks against me… Clever move, Professor. Still, I suppose that I’m going to have to get used to that. After all, we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod your confirmation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>William: </b>
  <span>I’m glad that I came to the Officers Academy. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it, and I can’t wait to see where the rest of our lives take us… I’m sure that it’s going to be incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smile at his words and think fondly about what the future has in store for You. Regardless of what is to come, You know that You can face it as long as You are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bisexual rights!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>